


Finally Free

by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean keeps Miracle, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, General Saltiness on the part of the author, Happy Ending, M/M, Saileen - Freeform, They deserved better, canon divergent from 15x19, everyone is happy, finale fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend
Summary: Life after Jack takes over is good all around.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 42





	Finally Free

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up and goes canon divergent from the end of 15x19. Some of the dialogue is close/the same as the eps. But I didn’t rewatch so I can’t say for sure.

“I don’t think he’s coming with us,” Sam said, eyes never leaving Jack.

“Of course he’s coming with us. He can do whatever he wants. He’s God.”

“Jack?”

“Chuck wrote himself into the story. That was his mistake.”

“Yeah, but you’re already a part of our story.”

“You’re our family. Our son. Isn’t it a little late to write yourself out?” Dean rationalized. “I mean a beer from time to time wouldn’t hurt.”

Jack hummed and thought before smiling to himself.

“I suppose you’re right.”

Jack produced a book from behind his back, handing it to Sam.

“When you go home, put up this warding. It will conceal my presence when I come to visit.”

It was less than they wanted but it was better than the alternative.

“Jack,” Dean spoke hesitantly.

“Yes, Dean.”

“What about Cas?”

Jack’s smile was serene.

“Castiel is saved.”

“Is he back at the bunker?”

That would make the most sense since Jack had returned everyone to their last place.

“No, he isn’t.”

“Then where is he?” Dean’s voice was sharp.

“Waiting for me in heaven.”

“Why the hell is-“

“I need his help. But he will return to you soon, Dean. I promise.”

Sam nodded and Dean seemed conflicted between elation and impatience.

“I need him back, Jack.”

“I know. But I need him for just a little while longer.”

Dean settled slightly, but still looked impatient.

“He will come home, Dean. For now, he and I have work to do. Saving people. Fixing things. That’s what you taught me to do.”

The brothers cracked a smile.

“Yeah it is,” Dean chuckled.

“Goodbye for now.”

“Goodbye, Jack.”

“See ya later, kid.”

Jack placed his hand over his heart and waved before walking away and disappearing.

Dean stared after him a few minutes longer before looking over at Sam. He already had his phone out and was texting furiously.

“Eileen okay?” he asked knowingly.

“Yeah. Yeah, she’s okay.”

“What do you say we grab a beer and I’ll drop you at her place on my way to check on Jody and the girls.”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

* * *

Sam called Bobby and confirmed all the hunters were alive and on their way back to their lives, promising to check in with everyone in a few days.

Dean smiled as he leaned on the Impala as Sam engulfed Eileen in a bone-crushing hug. He looked away when his baby brother leaned down to kiss her, softly cradling her face in his giant hands.

Once they’d had their moment Eileen approached Dean and gave him a tight hug as well.

_“I’m glad you’re okay.”_ Dean spoke and signed.

“Me too,” she responded. “Are you staying for dinner?”

“Nah, you two don’t need a third wheel. I’m going to head to Sioux Falls. Jody says to come for dinner when you’ve had your fill of canoodling.”

“We’ll be there soon,” Sam assured him.

“Take your time,” Dean ordered. “Have fun.”

* * *

Dean beamed as he pulled up to the familiar house. Jody was waiting by the door, having heard the Impala’s engine. Miracle followed him out of the car dutifully.

“Hey, stranger.”

“Hey yourself. It’s good to see you, Jody. It’s been way to long.”

Dean hugged her for a full two minutes. Jody stroked his hair, knowing he had gone through so much more than she knew and he needed a good hug. 

“Dean, what happened?” she asked when he finally let go, swiping at a stray tear that had escaped.

“It’s a long story.”

“Guess it’s a good thing I made a big dinner. Come on inside.”

* * *

The boys spent a month driving around visiting family and checking on the hunters before returning to the bunker. They fell into an easy routine. Sam kept his ear to the ground for cases and helped out whatever hunters called in, but he also went out with Eileen every other weekend and she worked out of the bunker unless it was an active case.

Dean was thrilled for his little brother, those two were definitely falling in deep. But it was also hard to be around them. Dean missed Cas and the words left unsaid seemed to burn in his throat like the whiskey he’d always favored.

He knew Cas would be back. He trusted Jack, but Dean Winchester had never been a patient man.

While they were at a nearby pie festival, they got word about a strange murder nearby. The case led them to a barn. It was always a creepy barn.

The fight was going well until Dean lost his machete and was suddenly being bull rushed by an overgrown vamp. He was bracing for impact with something solid. His eyes widened as he felt a sharp tip at his back before he was yanked violently to the side. He landed and rolled over as the vamp roared, impaled on the rebar he’d felt in his back seconds ago. The roar was cut off when his head was efficiently lopped off by his savior in a trench coat.

“Cas?”

“Hello, Dean.”

Castiel’s smile was bright, unmarred by the streak of blood on his cheek as he helped Dean to his feet. Dean clung to his shoulders for a moment, taking him in before hugging him, making sure he was real.

Sam had also beheaded his vamp and was watching the pair, relief washing over his feature. 

“You’re really back.”

“I’m really back.”

“For good?”

“For good.”

Dean reluctantly let go of him, so Sam could reunite with his best friend. His eyes drifted to the vampire on the rebar, knowing it was almost him.

_That would have been a bullshit way to go out._

“We should get those boys safe and then head home.”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

* * *

The three of them shared a few beers and Cas told them what he and Jack had been doing. Heaven. The Empty. Purgatory. They’d all been set to rights. He’d left Hell in Rowena’s more than capable hands.

Dean was quiet, petting Miracle and scraping the label off his beer with his thumb as he watched Cas. Anxiety itched beneath his skin. Partly because he was certain that if he blinked Cas would disappear and partly because he still wasn’t sure he’d find the words to say what he wanted.

Sam stood up suddenly.

Was it sudden? Dean wasn’t sure.

Either way it startled him.

“I’m gonna call it a night.”

“Alright. Good night, Sammy.”

“Night, Dean. Night, Cas. I’m glad you’re home.”

“Me too. Good night, Sam.”

Miracle, sensing the tension in the room, whined and nosed against Dean’s thigh.

“It’s okay, boy. Go lie down.”

One more head butt and Miracle trotted off. The library was quiet.

“You know, you’ve still got quite the timing, Cas. I was almost a hunter kebab back there.”

“I know. I’ve been watching over you.”

Dean hummed and inclined his head.

“Not too busy rebuilding heaven?”

“No, we’ve been done for some time,” he admitted.

“So you didn’t want to come back.”

“No, I did. I just wasn’t sure that I was ready to face you. I wasn’t sure that I was ready to hear your response to my er… confession.”

“But you’re here now.”

“I am. And you don’t have to respond.”

“Oh I’m gonna respond. You’re a dumbass,” Dean scoffed as he got up from his chair. 

Cas’ brow furrowed into his patented confused puppy look.

“Well that wasn’t the response I was expecting. If you’re upset about my deal with the empty it was to save Jack, and-”

“Cas, stop for a second.” 

Dean leaned on the table in front of him, cupping Castiel’s cheek, forcing him to look at him.

“You’re a dumbass because you didn’t think I loved you. I love you.”

“Like a brother,” Cas qualified. “Like Sam.”

“Not like Sam. Not like Jack. Not like anyone I’ve ever met. I love you in the ‘I want to spend every moment of forever with you’ way. And I’m not sure that’s what you meant, but-”

“Now who’s a dumbass. Dean, you are everything to me. I’m in love with you.”

“I’m in love with you too. And I’m sorry that we lost so much time thinking we couldn’t have each other. But, we’re free now. And I can spend a lifetime making it up to you.”

“I like that plan.”

Dean leaned down and Cas happily met him halfway. Their first kiss was worth the wait.


End file.
